


Beneath His Hands- Inspired by the myth of Pygmalion and Galatea

by idreamofignoct



Series: Eternally Yours- A Collection of R76 Short Stories Based on Greek Myths [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Falling In Love, Family, M/M, Marriage, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: Jack has lost his inspiration. But when a wealthy patron commissions him to create a statue of the most beautiful man, Jack stumbles into another dilemma: for he has fallen in love with his statue, and will do anything to keep them together.





	Beneath His Hands- Inspired by the myth of Pygmalion and Galatea

The tool clattered to the floor. Jack turned away from the unfinished statue. Ran his hand down his face. No. The stone was wrong. The tools were wrong. At least, that’s what he told himself. 

Jack escaped to the balcony overlooking the sea, a sight that once inspired him but now showed him dull gray water, a sky heavy with clouds. Where once Jack saw beauty, he beheld nothing. Not even ugliness. For even a repulsed reaction required an emotional investment. The truth was Jack felt numb. Empty. 

It hadn’t always been like this. Back when he started his career, he had been invigorated by a passionate creativity. He crafted countless statues for years. But then, one day roughly six months ago, he lost his drive. He didn’t know why. 

Jack sighed. He longed to leave this town in hopes of rediscovering something, even a spark, but to do so, he needed money. Money he did not have because he could not complete paid commissions. The statue behind him was yet another such failure. One Jack would have to refund his client for.

Frustrated, Jack sought the pulse of life in town. He sat at a local tavern observing the comings and goings around him. Men and women turned interested looks his way, for Jack’s golden blond hair and blue eyes, when combined with his physique, earned him plenty of praise. Praise he once took advantage of in search of his own pleasure. Only now, he didn’t know what pleased him anymore. 

Jack downed the contents in his glass with a heavy sigh. After slipping out of the tavern unseen, for he could not afford to pay for the drink, Jack returned home to scrounge up something to sell so he could repay his client. Things had gotten so bad, he’d resorted to selling the leftover stone to other crafters. Hours later he returned home, a bag of coin in hand and a persistent weariness dragging at his mind. He collapsed into bed, still fully clothed, the coin clutched in his hand. 

The next day, Jack was up and about shortly after dawn. He avoided the press of horse-drawn wagons on his way to the floral shop. Upon seeing Jack, the owner sent him a sharp look. “I hope this means you are ready to deliver my statue. The fountain has been complete for weeks now.”

Jack saw the fountain in the back. It stood waiting, just as its owner did, for the centerpiece fashioned after a young girl pouring water from an urn. The girl was currently trapped inside the block of limestone Jack sold and would remain there indefinitely.

The owner’s expression turned disappointed as Jack handed off the bag of coin. “I cannot fulfill your request,” he said, and the words were so well rehearsed, they sounded unnatural. “There’s an excellent sculptor in the next town. She-”

“ _She_ recommended _you_ to me,” the owner said, taking the coin with a curt gesture. He shook his head. “She showed me those pieces you did for her. I paid for the best. But all you’ve done is give me excuses.”

“I apologize for it.” This, too, was another response ingrained into Jack’s mind. “I have wasted enough of your time. Good day.” With that, Jack left, unable to face the owner’s disappointment any longer.

Jack spent the rest of the day walking the streets, despondent. Everything seemed so hopeless now. Where did his inspiration go? Had his muse abandoned him?

Town guards were lighting torches set up on either side of the road when a boy approached Jack. He was clad in filthy rags and had a haunted look about him. Jack knew he would wear this look one day soon if he didn’t start selling pieces.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything to spare,” Jack said as the boy held out a hand. 

The boy said nothing. Instead, he pressed a folded piece of paper and a hefty coin purse into Jack’s hand and sped off. Curious, Jack went to a nearby torch and unfolded the note.

_Greetings,_

_It is my understanding you are a sculptor of some renown. I have a proposition for you: craft me a statue of the most beautiful man to ever walk the earth. A man so beautiful, even the gods will envy him. Use the advance I have included to purchase whatever you need. Complete my request, and you will be handsomely rewarded._

Jack stared at the initials. They belonged to a wealthy, yet rather eccentric collector from the city. He debated on chasing the boy down and returning the money. Why waste another client’s time? But the longer he stared at the coin, the less resistant to its purpose he became. Jack needed this money to start over. One last job, then. Decided, Jack tied the coin purse to his belt. If he was to truly see this through, he best be prepared.

Jack ventured to the temple of the gods. There, he left a few coins from the advance to the gods of inspiration. “Please allow my talents to return once more,” he said softly. “Let me create such a statue that all who look upon it will know true beauty.”

His offerings set in place, Jack went home to clean his shop. Then he went to bed, hoping against hope the gods heard him.

The next day, Jack hitched the old horse- borrowed from his neighbor- to an old wagon- also on loan from his neighbor- and rode out toward the marble quarry. After discussing terms with the quarry master, Jack approached the wall where large blocks of marble had been laid out. Artisans picked over them with the same care as jewelers appraising gems. Those few who recognized Jack shook their heads. Sentiments of _Back again?_ shone in their eyes. Jack refrained from acknowledging their stares, though his ears burned.

Drifting away from the crowd, Jack examined several blocks before another caught his eye. It stood apart from the rest, seemingly abandoned. Jack investigated it. A rougher cut than the others, with an unappealing exterior. Jack felt a certain kinship with this ugly stone.

“That one?” the quarry master said when Jack made his decision. “It is of poor quality. You’ll never create beauty from it.”

But Jack handed over the necessary coin. “Then let me to take it off your hands,” he said, decided. 

Once he had the block loaded, Jack rode off. About halfway home, he glanced back at the ugly stone. Sighed and nodded to himself. “I know I can make you beautiful,” he murmured. 

Jack spent the rest of the day setting up the block and cleaning it. Then, tools in hand, Jack studied the roughened surface. “Here we go,” he said to himself, and started chipping away. 

Both he and the floor were soon covered in dust. Jack shook off the specks clinging to his hair and kept working. Most artists preferred to work in daylight but Jack, suddenly possessed by a fervor he hadn’t felt in months, chipped and smoothed and hewed until the moon was high in the sky. Only then did he step back to observe his progress.

A figure started to emerge from the stone, the surface smooth and shining, sharp contrast to the stone’s dull exterior. Jack brushed off excess dust from the space designated as the shoulder. Most of the head and face remained featureless. But Jack smiled at it.

“I look forward to meeting you,” he said to it, then packed up his tools and went to prepare dinner. Jack’s intent to sit on the balcony to eat never came to pass. For after a few bites, he went back to his tools and the statue. Jack worked all night, eager to meet his creation.

Whenever Jack sculpted in the past, he tended to focus on the body first, then the head and face. This time, he chose to work on the head. He sat on an elevated chair as he carved and blew dust away. What emerged beneath his tools was breathtaking. 

A man’s face, alluring and mysterious, whose blank eyes seemed to peer into Jack’s soul. Jack carved with delicate hands, smiling and murmuring to the hauntingly beautiful face. He smoothed his fingers along fine cheekbones, down the bridge of the large nose- maybe too large, but Jack could not imagine this face without it. The beard and mustache Jack added almost on a whim. Doing so enhanced its beauty.

Jack found himself sighing softly each time he touched it. Foolishly wished the statue could speak. Wished the lips he carved so lovingly would smile, or kiss Jack’s fingertips. His loneliness crept up on him, made him wistful in ways that suggested he find companionship in flesh and blood, not cold stone. But cold stone interested him more. Especially with a face as arresting as this.

Jack did not think too much on the path his thoughts took during his work. He chose to think only of how happy he was to see the man emerge from the stone. The moment Jack chipped away the last of the block was a poignant one, for standing upon the pedestal was a man of unsurpassed beauty and strength. Jack had to sit down, his fascination was so powerful. The artist in him knew this statue was the finest creation he had ever brought into the world. The man gazed upon the artist’s work and was, quite simply, in love. 

Jack left his tools on the bench that night. He stood at his statue’s feet, hands lovingly smoothing the stone surface of finely muscled legs, thighs. Curled his hands around stiff, unbending fingers. “You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Jack whispered, not caring he addressed a stone carving. His heart skipped a beat then, his mouth went dry. “And you are mine.”

That night, Jack bought new clothes for his statue, the finest cloth the remainder of his advance could cover. Upon his return, he dressed the statue. Jack’s heart seized at how perfectly the cloth folds hugged his statue’s body. It made for a far more intimate sight than all the time Jack beheld the statue’s nudity. 

“You look so wonderful,” he whispered, admiration in his voice. “We should celebrate. Allow me.” Jack fetched a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured a helping into each, toasted his statue. After he drank from his glass, he ascended the ladder, the second glass in hand. Jack dipped a finger into the cup, smoothed it over the statue’s lips. When he leaned in to press a kiss to cold stone, Jack’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed. The wine tasted even sweeter when taken from his statue’s lips.

From that night on, Jack treated the statue as if he were a living man. The inspiration that had led to its creation now transformed to complete devotion. Jack continued buying clothes and gifts for it. He went to the butcher every night in search of the best cuts. Jack’s advance steadily lessened at each extravagant purchase. Soon the pouch was empty. Desperate for more money, Jack wrote to his client pleading for another sum. The client, ecstatic at the concept of having his request fulfilled, sent more without question. The purse heavy again, Jack resumed treating his statue to the best things in life.

At night, he lay in bed, unable to sleep for want of the statue. He left the candles lit so he could always gaze upon it, perfect and oh so alluring. Once, in a fit of sheer desire, he knelt at the statue’s feet, his hand at his cock. Jack trembled at each stroke, for he so wanted to give his statue pleasure, he nearly cried out from lust. Cry out he did, releasing in a violent torrent that stole his breath and left him quivering on the floor. He gazed up at his statue, his eyes wet with tears. Oh, how Jack loved and needed his creation. How he yearned to make this beautiful man his. 

The ring Jack bought took over half his funds. The jeweler, having seen Jack flitting in and out of other shops these past few weeks, smiled as Jack chose a lovely ring. He was happy Jack had found someone to love. He hadn’t the slightest notion Jack’s love was for a stone creation.

Jack was on his way home when he came across a quartet of men carrying a litter, He prepared to step aside just as a sharp voice called for the men to stop. They lowered the litter with practiced grace. A man appeared beyond the folds in the linen curtain, finely dressed and wearing an intense scowl. Upon seeing him, Jack cast his gaze downward. After all, he was but a lowly sculptor and this man possessed wealth and status.

“It has been several weeks since I last contacted you, sculptor. Where is my beautiful statue?”

Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat. Inside, his heart beat faster as panic took hold. “My apologies, sir. It is not an order I can fulfill with speed. I—”

“Yet you have time to linger in the market. My servants see you here often enough,” the wealthy man said, his eyes flashing. 

Jack had no answer for that aside from a bowed head.

“I do not care if you are aiming to please a lover. What I do care about is my statue. You will have it ready for me by the end of the week, or I expect compensation for the funds I gave you.”

Jack’s head flew up at this. His heartbeat slowed as fear turned his blood to ice. The look in the wealthy man’s eyes indicated he had every intention of carrying out his threat. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Jack lowered his gaze. “I understand.” 

Satisfied, the wealthy man signaled his men. They lifted the litter and continued on. 

Panic sent Jack flying home. He closed and locked the door, then went to his statue, his beloved statue. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “What can I do? I don’t want to lose you. I need you here with me.” Jack put his arms around his statue, pressed kisses to a cold, unyielding cheek. “I must find a way to keep you.”

With that, Jack gathered items from around his home and went to the temple of the gods. He passed the sacred space reserved for the god of inspiration and knelt before the one reserved for the gods of love. Jack had little reason to pray to them in the past, for lovers often gathered around him. Now, as he arranged the sacred items on the floor, devout as any follower, he was desperate they hear him.

“Gods of love,” Jack said, speaking quickly. “I am in danger of losing the one I love above all else. Give me a sign. Allow us to be together, I beg you.”

Jack stayed in the temple for another hour or so, repeating his prayer. In the meantime, the gods of love, already touched by the singular devotion Jack bore his creation, discussed what could be done. They, too, wanted Jack to be happy. For the happier he was, the more offerings they would receive. Agreement made, they signaled Jack through means of illuminating a torch three times. Jack, relieved that his prayers had been heard, prostrated himself before the shrine, whispered his thanks, and hurried home.

Excitement to meet his beloved at last quickened his pulse. Once home, he climbed up to his love, waiting breathlessly for signs of life. But the statue remained still. Undeterred, Jack kissed and whispered to it. Knew in his heart they’d be together.

For the next three nights, Jack waited for his prayers to be answered. Every night, he saw nothing. Despair crept into his heart. His worst fear was realized: he had to surrender his beloved to his client. The message he received today promised a man would be there first thing in the morning to collect the statue.

That evening, Jack solemnly prepared a last meal for them. Though not a poet of any great talent, he penned a verse echoing of the pain of losing his love. Jack arranged candles all around his workshop, dressed his statue in the wedding clothes he had ordered, and, once he had donned his own new attire, he knelt at the feet of his precious statue, the ring in his hand.

“Tomorrow, I must say goodbye to you. Tonight, I will call you my husband,” Jack murmured, slipping the ring onto the statue’s finger. Then, ascending the ladder for what he knew to be the last time, Jack leaned in to kiss those cold lips he loved.

Was he so wistful he imagined those lips warming beneath his? That fingers now curled with his? A little startled, Jack drew back. Candlelight softened the statue’s rigid features. It had to be the candles. But how to explain the pale white skin gradually turning to honey brown? The hair shifting to dark brown? Lifeless eyes now shining soft brown?

Jack’s surprise was so great, he nearly fell off the ladder. The hand in his kept him upright. Mesmerized, Jack watched a smile appear on the man’s beautiful face. The hand in his tightened. All Jack could think was he had died that night, or he was asleep, for only in dreams did he feel and see his beloved. But this was no dream, and Jack knew he had not died. The room was as warm and alive as his statue. 

Arms circled Jack’s body. Adoration reflected in those soft brown eyes. “My name is Gabriel,” he said, and his voice was low, melodic. A divine voice. “I am yours, Jack.”

Jack caught his breath. The gods of love had answered him after all! Laughing and crying, Jack slid his arms around his statue-no, Gabriel- and pulled him close. When their lips met this time, warmth flooded Jack’s body at feeling Gabriel kiss him back. 

Soon they made their way to Jack’s bed, Jack breathless as he ran his fingers through Gabriel’s thick hair while they kissed.

“Jack,” Gabriel murmured between kisses. “I loved how you’d touch me. I felt so alive.”

“You…felt me?” Jack asked, panting as Gabriel leaned in to press several kisses to his cheek, his neck. 

“Yes.” His voice was a low murmur of delight. “I saw how you ached for me. I ached for you, too.”

Questions over Gabriel’s consciousness while a statue soon fled Jack’s mind, for Gabriel kissed him hungrily. The burning passion Gabriel had found its match in Jack. Rolling both over, Jack pressed Gabriel to the bed, his hands exploring the muscles he had helped bring into being. Gabriel whined and moaned under Jack’s caresses, so beautiful and enticing.

“Oh,” Gabriel moaned when Jack’s explorations brought him to his thighs. Gabriel parted his legs to give Jack access to as much skin as possible. Jack leaned back to take it all in. A virtual feast of flesh lay before him, and the most difficult decision he faced was where to start.

Gabriel pawed at Jack’s hands, desire in his eyes. “Touch me, Jack. Please.”

Jack started at Gabriel’s face, tracing the line of his cheek, his nose, his lips, just as he did when he carved him. Gabriel pressed hot kisses to Jack’s hand, and he knew this was something Gabriel had longed to do. So Jack let him kiss to his heart’s content. Gabriel did more than that. He took Jack’s fingers into his mouth, gently licking and sucking them. Jack shuddered as desire flooded his body. Gabriel’s eyes commanded Jack, and in a fit of near envy at the way Gabriel kissed Jack’s fingers, Jack leaned in to press a fervent kiss to those lips. 

Jack continued to caress Gabriel’s body as they kissed with desperate passion. Gabriel moaned, oh how he moaned, when Jack smoothed his palm over Gabriel’s chest to tease his nipple. Gabriel was a beautiful, writhing mess, gasping, panting, but most importantly so alive. Jack’s heart soared. 

Releasing Gabriel’s lips, Jack made his way down his love’s body until he reached his cock. Jack pressed kisses to the head, recalling the way he lovingly carved it. Imagined how soft and warm it’d feel against his lips during his most intimate fantasies. Now that it throbbed in his hand, the scent of Gabriel’s arousal filling his senses, Jack was only too happy to indulge. Especially at hearing the way Gabriel moaned once Jack took him into his mouth. He licked at Gabriel’s shaft, his head, with slow, sensual strokes.

Gabriel gripped Jack’s hair, his hips thrusting upward to the point Jack almost swallowed his entire length. “Jack- I- it’s too much…I- oh,” he moaned.

Jack bobbed his head now, breathing hard through his nose, fingers gripped Gabriel’s hip to hold him in place. Gabriel fairly shook all over now, his moans intensifying, Jack locked his throat just as Gabriel exploded in his mouth with a long, drawn out groan. Jack greedily swallowed every drop. No wine tasted as sweet.

Jack released Gabriel’s cock, which glistened and twitched in the candlelight. Licked the head clean, smiling as Gabriel gave the softest, weakest moan. He lifted his gaze to Gabriel, who watched him with heavy lidded eyes. His expression was one of wonder and awe. His body shook from the aftershocks of his release. Then he smiled at Jack, and it was the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. A simple gesture had Jack lay atop him, their lips meeting in a slow, passionate kiss. 

Gabriel parted from Jack, who was left as breathless as if he had just found his release. “Let me do that to you.”

Soon Jack lay back, pulse quickening as Gabriel arranged himself between Jack’s legs. He wore a look of pure admiration as he ran his hands up and down Jack’s thighs. Leaned in to nose the patch of hair below Jack’s belly. Jack moaned at the contact. He’d been so numb before the gods blessed him. Then Gabriel started kissing Jack’s aching cock, and all other thoughts fled. 

Now Jack was the one who writhed on the bed, gripping the sheets between his fingers, his throat near raw from moans. Gabriel proved a fast learner, for he even gripped Jack’s cock the way he liked it. And when Gabriel took Jack’s entire length into his mouth, his orgasm hit him so fast and hard he barely had time to register the pleasure. Gabriel kept his lips tight over Jack’s head, groaning as Jack released into his mouth. After a moment, he lapped at Jack’s sensitive head, looking positively sensual as he did so. Jack sank onto the bed, eyes fluttering closed and a smile on his lips. 

Gabriel smoothed a hand up Jack’s chest. “I love hearing you moan, Jack.” He paused a moment, and Jack opened his eyes to look down his body. Gabriel, so beautiful, so enticing, searched Jack’s face. “I love you.”

Jack’s throat tightened on a sob. He drew Gabriel to him, head tilting back to meet Gabriel’s kiss. He tasted himself on Gabriel’s tongue. “And I love you,” he breathed, running his fingers through Gabriel’s dark hair. “From the moment I first saw you. You are everything to me.” Jack kissed him slowly, passionately. “Everything,” he repeated.

They spent some time in bed, holding and kissing one another, hands wandering, when Jack heard Gabriel’s stomach growl. Gabriel, initially confused, relaxed as Jack explained he was hungry and offered to make Gabriel something to eat. Gabriel watched Jack cook, his smile intrigued, expectant, as succulent smells filled the air. Seeing Gabriel’s reaction to cooking food reminded Jack that so many things were still new. He anticipated sharing all of life’s joys with his beloved. But when Gabriel made a face at the wine he and Jack shared, Jack chuckled.

“There are plenty of vintages to choose from,” Jack assured him. 

Gabriel set the glass down. Looked deeply into Jack’s eyes. His lips parted, showing a flash of perfect teeth. “I want to touch you again,” he murmured. “I want you to touch me.”

As if entranced, Jack stood, offered his hand. Gabriel took it, excitement in his eyes as Jack led him back to the bed. They kissed as Jack pressed him onto it. Gabriel tasted of the wine he didn’t favor but Jack adored all the same for being on Gabriel’s tongue.

They kissed and touched one another, Gabriel’s moans ringing in the air when Jack took them both in hand. It was truly something to behold Gabriel like this. Better than any dream Jack could ever have. But Jack wanted to please Gabriel more. Wanted to hear him cry out again and again.

Jack released their cocks to lean in to kiss down Gabriel’s body. “Tell me what you want,” Jack murmured against his love’s skin.

Gabriel gave a shuddering sigh. “Keep touching me, Jack. I- I ache so much, here…” Gabriel touched his cock, then slid his fingers between his cheeks. “And here.”

In truth, Jack ached to sink into Gabriel’s heat just as much as Gabriel wished to feel Jack inside him. First, he lavished attention on Gabriel’s cock, sucking and licking the head until Gabriel was left writhing. Not wanting to push him too far over the edge of pleasure, Jack released Gabriel’s cock, pressed a kiss to the head, before crawling over his love to kiss him, slowly, sensually. Gabriel whimpered against Jack’s mouth. 

“More,” he breathed between kisses. 

Jack licked into Gabriel’s mouth, drawing forth a low moan, before he positioned himself between his lover’s legs once again. Encouraging Gabriel to lift his hips, Jack leaned in to run his tongue up and down Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel’s answering moan sent an even hotter rush of pleasure through Jack. He spread Gabriel’s cheeks with gentle hands, dipped his tongue into Gabriel’s body. 

Gabriel arched his back. “Nn- oh, Jack…”

Jack breathed his name against his hole before slipping a finger into Gabriel. 

Gabriel practically folded in on himself. “Jack-!”

“It’s all right,” Jack murmured, lifting his head to catch Gabriel’s gaze. “Relax. Let me please you.”

Gabriel’s breaths were coming faster now. He appeared almost completely overwhelmed by the sensations. But he nodded. “Don’t stop.” Gabriel’s voice was strained, needy. 

Dipping his head once again, Jack licked into Gabriel’s body just as he inserted a second finger. He gently worked Gabriel open to the tune of his wonderful moans. Now, his legs spread wide and fingers tugging at Jack’s hair, Gabriel begged Jack to take him. 

Shaking from a desire that seemed years in the making, Jack rose to his knees, lined himself up with Gabriel’s hole. Murmured assurances as he ran the head of his cock up and down the opening that promised such wonderful pleasure. He paused a moment, having to steady himself, not just for Gabriel’s comfort but to make sure Jack did not find his release as quickly as before. He wanted to savor his first time connecting with the man who had stolen his heart the instant he emerged from the stone. 

Gabriel flinched slightly as Jack pressed the tip of his cock to his hole. “Tell me when you’re ready,” Jack said softly. 

Gabriel exhaled, then nodded, looking both eager and uncertain.

Jack gently eased himself in. That first contact had both gasping. Gabriel sank onto the bed with a groan. The initial explosion of sensation had Jack tremble. By the gods, Gabriel felt so incredible. Jack could not conceive of anyone else making him feel this way. He held position, watching, waiting, for Gabriel to adjust.

After a time, Gabriel hooked his legs around Jack’s waist. Took hold of his shoulders, fingers digging into the skin. His eyes shone with desire and need. “Love me, Jack. I’ve waited so long…”

“Gabriel,” Jack groaned as he sank to the hilt. He slipped his arms around Gabriel to hold him close. They exchanged a few kisses. “So have I. How I’ve waited for you.”

Time lost all meaning. There was only the sounds of their moans, their bodies rocking together. Jack thrust into Gabriel at a steady pace, his movements automatic while Gabriel arched beneath him and cried out. His moans escalated when Jack reached between them to stroke Gabriel’s cock.The steady pace quickened now. Soon Jack pounded his hips against Gabriel, who whimpered and groaned at each successive thrust. His legs were like a vice around Jack’s waist. Their lips were raw from passionate kisses. Gabriel dug his fingers into Jack’s back. Jack had given to wild bucking then, completely lost to the moment when Gabriel suddenly shouted and climaxed with a furious rush. Jack felt the heat of his release on his belly before Gabriel’s clenching body sent him tumbling into his own orgasm. 

Jack pumped his hips as he rode the waves of pleasure, his groan almost as loud as Gabriel’s. The room darkened for a moment, and he and Gabriel existed as a singular being. Then, as the euphoria left him, Jack sank onto Gabriel’s body, murmured how much he loved him, how thankful he was to have him in his life. 

They lay like that for a while, Jack still nestled inside Gabriel, their arms locked tight around the other. Jack turned his head to press kisses to the side of Gabriel’s neck. “Be mine forever.”

Gabriel drew back to look into Jack’s eyes. Smiled as he caressed Jack’s check. “Have you forgotten? I already am.” 

The ring on his finger caught the light. Jack’s eyes filled with tears. Smiling, he leaned in to kiss Gabriel over and over. Held him so tight. Felt their hearts beat as one. 

The next day, a man arrived at Jack’s door. What he found was an empty house, its drawers open and items scattered everywhere. The workshop, too, stood vacant, save the pedestal surrounded by the remains of dozens of candles. A piece of paper lay near the candles. The man, one of the few in the wealthy man’s employ who could read, picked up the note.

_Hour by hour, you took form. Beneath my gaze, beneath my hands. Beneath my lips. How I cherished you, day after day. How I dreamed of a life, a love, and you looked upon me, as if you knew, and you had come to fill the void within my heart. Day after day, hour after hour, my beloved who can never be. We can never be._

While the man returned to his employer with only a love poem in hand, Jack and Gabriel rode out of town, the neighbor’s wagon rather haphazardly packed due to Jack’s frantic need to leave town. Gabriel sat beside him, his face warm with love, the ring at his finger catching the first rays of the sun to shimmer bright gold.

Jack and Gabriel moved to another seaside town, and within two years, welcomed a child into their lives. Brought to life through Jack’s sculpting and the blessing of the gods of love, their son lived like any boy, and, in time, had a family and trade of his own.

As twilight set upon their lives, Jack looked upon Gabriel’s face and saw not the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, the gray at his temples and beard. No more than Gabriel saw Jack’s aged face and thin, white hair. They beheld each other as they always had: beautiful, and full of life. When they died, their son commissioned a statue of his parents, one of such exquisite beauty, that all who beheld it knew not only inspiration, but the warmth and joy of a love that began under the most unlikely of circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, everyone! Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I'm so happy I was able to share these six stories with you all. While this may be the end of the series, I do have a seventh non-myth story in the works. I'm not done with these two just yet. :)


End file.
